


At much too higher a cost

by RoswellNM42



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: author's choice, author's choice, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost (Wicked)





	At much too higher a cost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).

**_If that's love, it comes at much too higher a cost _**  
  
Their love had come at much too higher a cost. If Lucifer was to stay he would risk the chance of the prophecy coming true. Could he really risk it? Risk evil being released into the world. Risk his new-born nephew, even if he was half angel. Risk the lives of Linda and every other human he had cared for since coming to Los Angeles. Risk the chance of the demons in hell taking up the dead and seeking out a new replacement for him. There was just too many variables, too many things to risk to even think about staying with Chloe, no matter how much he wanted to. No matter how much they had finally slotted into the right place for them to be possible.   
  
Its sat upon his throne in hell. In the dark cloudy sky that he ponders throughout his days stuck in hell, considers leaving every day, sometimes even every second of each day spent in hell to join the only woman he has ever loved. To be happy and say hell to hell and come back to Los Angeles, the only place that has ever come close to feeling like home to him. But in the end, it’s the unknown of what it could bring that keeps him firmly on his throne. And the thought that him leaving could harm the detective, most of all that keeps him there. Even if what is left of his heart breaks with every minute that hes apart from her.   
  
Chloe stairs out of a window, a sky very much like Lucifer's own down in hell, cloudy and dark, as she ponders the same thing. Could she risk everything and go to Lucifer. Could she risk the evil that would be published if she went to him? After all the prophecy stated when the devil walks the earth, what of her walking hell? But its the uncertainty of it all that leaves her glued to the ground she stands on watching out of the window as her heart breaks. A hand to her chest as she wonders how long she can go with this pain in her chest before it breaks her completely. Tears filling up her eyes.


End file.
